1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to a securely latched power connector assembly that is especially suitable for high power connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Connector assemblies have nowadays been widely used in various industries and diverse mechanical and electrical devices for allowing rapid transmission of data, signals and electrical power as desired. Introduction of such connector assemblies not only has brought information transmission to an unprecedented level, but also has made people experience enhanced convenience in daily life.
As mentioned above, connector assemblies can be used in a broad range of applications. Thus, for different applications, connector assemblies may be significantly distinguishing in their design concepts and function emphases. As to a power connector assembly designed for transmission of electricity, it is important to ensure firm and stable combination between the casings of its male and female connectors, reliable connection between the conductive terminals of its male and female connectors, and sound installation of the input and output leading wires in each of its male and female connectors, without the risk of temporarily, or even permanently, loosing under consecutive or intermittent exotic vibration. This would be an invariable challenge to research and development of power connector assemblies.